Conventional Gallium Nitride (GaN) amplifier solutions offer high power performance, especially by enabling performance at high voltage. GaN solutions do not offer a linear response over a wide range of frequencies. Conventional heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) devices provide a linear response over a wide range of frequencies, but only operate with limited supply voltages. HBT devices have limited power levels. In the conventional approaches, an all FET (field-effect transistor) common source drain with a FET common gate configuration can be used to implement an amplifier.
It would be desirable to provide a power amplifier with improved linearity implemented using GaN devices.